robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat C
I'll pause after this one; until CBFan makes the layout so that I can make sure the same-team robots stay apart. Now that Velocirippa is included, we need to ensure that it can't meet Mighty Mouse. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Firestorm 5 vs Mega Morg vs Disconstructor vs Velocirippa TG's thoughts Ah, don't you love the smell of vengeance in the morning? Firestorm and Mega Morg would certainly converge on each other, and I think its pretty clear that Firestorm would come out on top, rolling Mega Morg into the side wall like it did all those years ago in their first meeting. This leaves Disconstructor to fight Velocirippa. Velocirippa has some pushing power, which allows it to probably win some points on aggression. Firestorm would probably join in to see a repeat of Firestorm vs 13 Black. involving Disconstructor perched on the side wall. Firestorm breezes through in a blaze of glory, and Velocirippa finally achieves its dream of passing the first round. :Striking to agree with RA2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Mega Morg's half-circle shape seems good in theory, but it never could self-right like the original Morgue, easy kill there for Firestorm or Velcirippa. Speaking of Velocirippa, I'm not terribly impressed with its new design; it's really no different from the old one; it just skids about aimlessly not causing problems for anyone. Now Disconsructor, we didn't see much of it, but I liked its agility, and I liked its design. It's true that Velocirippa would win on aggression, but damage carries more weight, and I feel that Disconstructor could win the resultant decision by tearing chucks for Velocirippa. So I'm going Disconstuructor and Firestorm. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Mega Morg is easily flipped by Firestorm, after the robots go straight for each other. Velocirippa would charge at Disconstructor, miss, and get wedged in the wall, where the spinning robot takes chunks out of it. Firestorm and Disconstructor to go through, my two cents. Helloher (talk) 11:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts Firestorm has this one in the bag, to be honest. Who goes through with it, I don't know. I don't think it'll be Velocirippa somehow, even at live events it never looked that impressive. For me, it'll be between Mega Morg and Disconstructor, and I'm tempted to go for Mega Morg here. It could be that Firestorm sees the disc-bot as its biggest threat. Firestorm and Mega Morg to go through, and the grudge is left for another day. CBFan 15:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Firestorm easily gets through this. I think Mega Morg would flip Velocirippa against a wall, Fiorestorm deals with Disconstructor. Firestorm and Mega Morg go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Lightning vs Night Raider vs Roobarb vs Ewe 2 TG's thoughts Four flippers here, and none have the edge in terms of experiance. However, Lightning and Night Raider clashing would have a predicable result, as Night Raider is not the most reliable of machines. Now, I have a feeling that Ewe 2 has the edge on Roobarb when Lightning turned to them both. It wouldn't be too much trouble for Ewe 2 to push Roobarb into a position where it couldn't self right against the side wall. My opinion is in favour of Lightning and Ewe 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm striking my vote in order to agree with RA2 and CBFan, whose logic is very good. Lightning and Roobarb. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts We never saw much of Night Raider in the New Blood; it was going on only one wheel for the entire match. Even so, its flipper didn't look particularly potent, and that's no good in an all-flippers match. As for the other three, you've got three robots with very low clearances, all trying to get under one another. A few millimeters of ground clearance means everything, and Ewe 2 has that awful tendency to skip up a little when it fires its flipper. That would give one of the other two a golden opportunity to get underneath and flip it. Even if it did try to come on the offensive, its flipper has a limited offensive range, and I doubt it could slip underneath its opponents. The most likely scenario would be it ending in a judges' decision, with Lightning and Roobarb through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:53, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Night Raider's flipper looks the buisness, but due to it being inexperienced and unreliable, I think it would be flipped over several times by the other robots and quickly be eliminated. I think that Ewe 2 would qualify with Lightning due to its experience. Helloher (talk) 11:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts I'll be blunt here. Night Raider comes across to me as being rather unreliable, and I'm not even sure it can self-right. Ewe 2 has a good flipper, but Lightning's flipper is designed to push robots onto their side, and that's the one place Ewe 2 can't self right (Annihilator, anyone?). Roobarb, as we know, can self-right quite effectively, because its shape allows it to roll onto its flipper. Lightning and Roobarb for me. CBFan 15:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Lightning would easily dispatch Night Raider, which then breaks down, Ewe 2 I think is too quick for Roobarb and Roobarb is flipped a few times. Lightning and Ewe 2 go through with a judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Firestorm 5: 5 *Mega Morg: 2 *Disconstructor: 3 *Velocirippa: 0 *Lightning: 5 *Night Raider: 0 *Roobarb: 3 *Ewe 2: 2 Basically, since my vote tipper the balance of round 1, I change to support Disconstructor rather than Velocirippa. This broke the tie and eliminated any delays. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Firestorm 5 vs Roobarb TG's thoughts No competition. Firestorm flips Roobarb around, as the holographic machine is too slow in response, and Firestorm is a difficult machine to flip with a flipper such as Roobarb's or Bigger Brother's. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Wasn't one of Roobarb's biggest weaknessess "High Ground Clearance"? That pretty much sums up the fight. Firestorm wins. CBFan 06:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Roobarb's ground clearence, coupled with the fact that it's not up to maximun weight, should result in an OotA by Firestorm. The veterans through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Firestorm would easily flip Roobarb around the arena, some holo foil comes off anf Firestorm pushes Roobarb down the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I doubt Roobarb could get under Firestorm; Firestorm would do all the flipping and win the match RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Lightning vs Disconstructor TG's thoughts Once again, Discontructor fights a flipper. We remember in the seventh wars, Lightning managed to quite easily immobilse the more experianced and similarly designed 13 Black. I think it would quite easily win this one. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I don't see what Disconstructor can do here. Lightning through. CBFan 06:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Disconstructor unlikely to cause an upset here. Lightning through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Lightning is just too good for Disconstuctor, so Lighning goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Disconstructor's angled disc leaves it with a yanwing ground clearance, which wasn't really a problem against Velocirippa, but here against Lightning, that leaves it open to attack. Lightning would just flip, flip, and flip until it shook the saftey link loose. Lightning and Firestorm meet in the final. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Firestorm 5 vs Lightning TG's thoughts Good battle this. Lightning. Very good robot, shame it conked out from hard impacts on the arena floor. Firestorm. One of the all time greats. I'm going to go for a real shock here, and knock out Firestorm, despite it being one of my all time favourites. I feel that its had its time, and its two wheel drive means that it would be easy for Lightning to get beneath it. Lightning has only lost because its faced two powerful flippers who threw it into the air and caused it to knock parts out of place when it hit the ground, and Firestorm is not the type to do that. The battle would consist of Lightning flipping Firestorm and Firestorm self-righting. I think, if Lightning failed to get it in the pit, it would win a judges decision. I'm sure most will disagree, but I'm going with a change for some fun. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Disagreeing, it will be close thats for sure, but Graham Bone has the driving skill to dodge Lightning and get round the back. Firestorm just flips flips flips, Lightning gets a few good flips but Firestorm eventually gets Lightning into a CPZ (perhaps Matilda's flywheel) and Lightning is broken. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Yes, Firestorm are just too experienced to lose to Lightning here. Both robots would flip each other, but here, experience is what counts. Firestorm would be the more active robot, so it would be through on a judges decision. 'Helloher (talk) 15:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is going to come down to ground clearance, I think, and Firestorm I believe is lower to the ground. Not only that, but Lightning's flipper might even be a hinderance here. If Firestorm flips it, it'll throw itself sideways, which will give Firestorm enough time to reposition, wait for Lightning to land, then flip it again. If the reverse happens, Firestorm's flipper will push it away from Lightning. Firestorm wins this...ahem...stormy encounter (well SOMEONE had to say it) CBFan 17:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Without looking at the above, I'm going to guess that whatever I write here means nothing. Still if anyone would lend an ear, here are my thoughts. Firestorm has struggled against other low-to-the ground robots, ironically one of which was Bolt From the Blue. It has a worrisome clearance on the front and sides, whereas Lightning is pretty good all round. It's a bit spastic when it comes to sharp turns, and it has driven into the pit an astounding number of times. (which is fair game to bring up, considering it did that in Series 7) It's going to be close, but I think Lightning has the slightest of slight edges here. Big shock, no pun intended, Lightning in the semi-finals. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Firestorm 5 Ah well. Good work, regardless Lightning. How far will Firestorm get? Better than 3rd? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC)